Trials and Revenge
by LeValken
Summary: They left her, they broke her, than they came back and broke her again. They left a human with their knowledge, not knowing she had her own secrets. Bella/Alice, Tanya/Oc, Oc/Oc, Irina/Oc. Not really a main Bella centered fic. I don't own twilight people others are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Running, it was something I was ashamed of, yet so very good at. Very few could keep up with me, even fewer could catch me. Like I said I was good at it, I could get myself out of just about anything by running, anything but this, this time I ran towards the screams, towards the smoke and flames that filled the air. Why? Because those screams I knew to well, those screams belonged to my everything, my family. My mother, my father, my brother and my sister. I picked up my speed as I rounded the corner, only to stop dead in my tracks. There before me stood five crosses, four of which my family were tied to, flames licking at their feet. I didn't have time to heed my father's warning before I was grabbed from behind in a vice grip. I was strapped to the remaining cross, my pleas falling on deaf ears as they chanted for our deaths. The last sight I saw when I burned beside my family for crimes we had no part in were the blood red eyes of the monster that lit the torch that destroyed my family.

I awoke startled out of my nightmare at the banging on my door. "Azaria come on! Its time for us to go the moving truck is here." The deep voiced echoed through the now empty halls of what has been our home for the past 10 years. "Coming" I grumble out as I wipe the sweat from my eyes and climb out of bed. Opening the door I'm met with his dark blue eyes as he leaned against the wall across from me. "How'd you sleep?" I don't know why he asks, as if my answer will ever change, as if one day I would tell him I had a nightmare free sleep, that I wont wake up with dark circles under my eyes. As if one day I would close my eyes and not see those bright red ones smiling back at me. Yet he asks it every morning, and I give him the same answer I always do, "Fine" before heading for the shower in hopes of making myself look a little less dead for the day.

An hour later I was joining my family downstairs at the cars. Me and my sister Ivy climbed into my 86 custom Camaro while my brother would follow in his apocalyptic Jeep. We were headed for Forks Washington where our uncle and cousin lived. We haven't seen them since, well since right after Salem.

Perhaps I should explain a little, were witches, and my dream? It was a memory. That was a night all witches remember, a night our kind was hunted down by monsters, a night where even us, the Royal family was chased down like animals to be preyed upon, by the very ones we once called allies in this world, why you ask? Fear, what else, they feared us when we had done nothing to warrant the fear, the hatred, the betrayal. Now though, Now they should fear us, now they should fear me. That night we were lucky to live, to escape the flames and run, but not without sacrifice. That night I lost, we lost two people who meant the world to us. We are thought to be dead. We are. I am.

I am Azaria Luna Highmore, and I am a dead witch.

Bella POV

For the first time in months I actually smiled. I did as my father told me of our expected guests. It has been years since I have seen my dear cousins. My father being him forgot to tell me last week, so they were actually showing up tomorrow after school. So I only had today to get things in order and set up their rooms while he was at work. So once again for the first time in months I went to school in a good mood, optimistic that everything was going to be ok. You see I was very recently in a relationship with Edward Cullen, a vampire, up until he left me on the forest floor after telling me I was just there to waste his time, and neither he nor his family loved me. They left for like 3 months with me stuck in a zombiefied state. Then they came back last week, Charlie said the hospital had requested Carlisle's skill, I had thought we would have another chance, I was sadly mistaken, they ignored me like the plague, even Alice who it seemed I missed the most. I didn't get her, she ignored me, left me without even a goodbye, yet whenever I would catch her eye she wore an apologetics expression, they all did, all except for Edward, all he did was stare creepily. Even worse, they didn't show up alone, their vampire "Cousins" joined them at school. Three beautiful blondes who gave me the same pitying looks Rosalie did whenever we would lock eyes.

Today however I wasn't having any of it, I went to class, took notes and ignored the stares. Finally I got to lunch and joined my friends who were there through it all for me, surprisingly even Jessica. I was munching on my salad reading a book when she nudged me in my side, "The Cullen's and Denali's are looking at you." Looking up I follow her gaze to their table and sure enough all eyes were on me, normally that would bring a blush to my face, pain to my heart, not today. I simply shrugged "yes it would appear so" and went back to my book. When the bell rang I headed for biology and took my seat determined to ignore his staring at the side of my head as we worked separately.

The first thing I noticed when I walked out of my final class toward the lot was the vampire eyes on me just like at lunch, except now they seemed to be trying to figure me out. The second was I was exhausted. The third, my truck, and way of getting home was gone. "Bella, where's your truck?" Tyler asked as the others looked around, "I don't know." I was brought from looking around as this loud rumble pulled into the lot in the form of a giant jeep radio blasting "Blue Tacoma". The whispering started as soon as he leapt out. _Oh my god. Who is that. New student? So hot. I want him._ Dark blue eyes survey the parking lot under a mop of long blonde hair falling onto his shoulders. Muscles straining under his white t-shirt that could rival Emmett's. He had on blue jeans and low hiking boots and a jean jacket. a five o clock shadow on his face, he looked rugged and like every girls dream bad boy, until this huge crooked goofy grin lifted his lips as his eyes fell on me. He opened his arms wide as I sailed into them catching me easily. "Oh Bells I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Aidan." I stepped away as Jessica and the others joined us. "Friend of yours Bella?" Mike asked tone jealous, and from the look in Aidan's eyes he heard it to. "Oh yah were great friends, we go way back." I rolled my eyes, "This is Aidan, my cousin. This is Tyler, Mike, Ben, Eric, Angela and Jessica."

"Pleasure." The big lug said taking Jessica's hand in his and kissing the back of it rendering her speechless before turning to me, "Your ride awaits, and so do your family."

"so I take it you are to blame for my missing truck?" I smirked at his wide eyes and innocent smile, "Of course not my dear, you would have Azaria to blame for such an act. By the way she is already planning on tearing it apart." I laugh lightly well aware she's probably already looked under the hood and flipped about the missing stereo system.

Azaria POV

How the hell does she drive this thing, it wont even reach over 50 mph without heating up. We had arrived around 11 to our uncle's empty house as he was at work and Bella was at school. Aidan wanted to surprise her and pick her up from school so I had to take her truck back home. It was a disaster, following the speed limit, the loud rumble the ancient engine made, and what the hell happened to her radio it looks like it was torn out by bare hands. Pulling into the driveway I open the hood preparing myself to see the damn thing duct taped in there. I knew I didn't have long until she got home so I settled on just changing the oil and a little tune up to help it run a little smoother for her. Going back inside Ivy was lounging on the sofa reading a car magazine. Plopping down onto her lap she wrapped and arm around me so we could both look through the magazine. It wasn't much longer we heard the rumble of Aidan's Jeep.

Bella POV

We pulled up to the house greeted by the sight of Azaria's most prized position, her Camaro next to my truck. Walking through the door I see something that brought me back, Azaria was laying half on top of her twin sister Ivy as they scanned through some magazine. Without another thought I launched myself on top of them as their eyes rose. I hear a small grunt leave Ivy as she was on the bottom, it was followed by Azaria's husky chuckle. Once we were done rolling over each other I take them both in. Ivy was tall at 5'10" without heels, ebony waves ending just past her shoulders, ice blue eyes that could send you running with a single glare, she could put Rosalie to shame. A true warrior and an amazing relentless fighter. Well toned but skinny with as large chest straining under her tank top. Her sister had black hair straight down her back ending with blood red tips juts above her butt. Also tall she stands at 5'9", her body much like Ivy's well tones but feminine. Her eyes though were the brightest of greens they almost looked yellow depending on the light, though there was another reason for that. There were dark circles under her eyes signaling she still hasn't had a good nights sleep. She took the loss the hardest.

"So Isabella, tell us what have you been up to?" Ivy asked and I told them everything, well except for the vampire part, I couldn't bare that. So we caught up until my dad got home and had dinner laughing and joking just like the old days back in England. We set them up int heir rooms but we all knew we would end up in the same one all together just like when we were little. So we climbed into the biggest bed and talked about anything and nothing, remembering the past as we fell asleep.

And that was how we woke up, to the sound of an alarm in a tangled mess. Crawling out from under the arms and legs draped over me I make it to the shower before the others begin to wake. Finishing up I head downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs and Azaria in the kitchen. We all practically inhaled it before piling into the Camaro for their first day at Forks high as seniors. All eyes, including the golden ones went to the car as we pulled up and I swear Rosalie was drooling a little bit.

Tanya POV

"I don't like this Tanya." My youngest sister said for what had to be the tenth time during our stay at the Cullen's. "I'm with Irina, this is ridiculous, a spoiled little boy who has barely passed 100 is giving them orders, and they follow!"

"I know I know, but we have already been seen at school we can't just leave now. Especially with the mess these idiots have mad, letting a human know then leaving." I reply my own frustration leaking out, I thought Carlisle was smarter than that but I was clearly wrong, I should have known he would never deny the golden boy a thing. Getting off the useless bed I was sitting on I check my hair one last time before opening the door to the sound proof room we share at the Cullen's mansion. What are we greeted with, but the sound of growling, and Edward's bitching, "Stop thinking about her!"

"I'll do as I damn well please!" I heard Alice growl back, I feel for the girl, I know how much the human meant to her, so did Edward, it's what makes what he did so much worse. "ENOUGH!" well who knew the so called coven leader had it in him, "Alice that is enough, you know how much this is hurting your brother-"

"he is NOT my brother! Do you mind of I ride with you guys Tanya?"

"Of course Alice, were ready now."

The ride was quick and silent as we were all lost in our heads. I was curious how the human would act today. For weeks she has tried to talk to the Cullen's, they were all forced to ignore her, like she meant nothing. It was what the golden boy wanted, Carlisle of course agreed immediately ignoring his other children's ad even his wife's pleas. Even Rosalie was upset. Then yesterday, as Edward continued his creepy staring, she was the one ignoring our eyes on her. She seemed, well better. She was always depressed, sad, emotionless, yesterday I saw a beautiful smile light up her face, she looked to us with indifference, and it pissed Edward off to no end, I loved it.

I use to have the biggest crush on him, flirt all the time when they visited, practically threw myself at him to no effect. I felt his eyes on me all the time now, and it made my skin crawl. I use to see him as the perfect gentleman, now all I see is a spoiled 17 year old bot stuck in his time where women were nothing more than property.

Once we were all out of the car we did what we always did, leaned up against the cars waiting as Edward watched for Bella's truck as we ignored the lust filled gazes and words. Her truck never came, however minutes before the bell rang I heard a rumble that was way healthier than her truck. A black Camaro came pulling into a spot not far from ours, I'm pretty sure Rose was drooling and I couldn't blame her, it was a hot car. The passenger side door opened and out came the human, however she looked different. Her chocolate hair curled beautifully past her shoulders, her brown eyes held more emotion then I have seen since being here. She wore a stylish white sweater and dark blue jeans ending in two-inch brown heeled boots. She was joined by the guy who picked her up yesterday that my youngest sister couldn't stop eye fucking. He was tall and well-muscled, blonde hair falling into his eyes. And then I swear my undead heart would have skipped a beat as the drivers door opened, black a night hair straight down her back ending in red tips, a tight black sweater straining over delicious curves under a leather jacket, tight light blue jeans that looked painted on ending in black biker boots. Looking up I see the brightest of green eyes, she held the door open as another girl came crawling out, I could feel everyone tense at the sight of her, she was maybe an inch taller then the other goddess and dressed pretty much the same except for black jeans. Her hair waved just past her shoulders and just like the others it was the blackest of black. Her eyes, an ice blue, much sharper than the guys, they looked like they could pierce your heart with one glare.

"I can't hear their thoughts" Edward hissed out as we took them in. "they could be dangerous, Jasper?" My growl cut out any reply Jasper was going to make "watch yourself boy. Jasper?"

"right. Well Bella is highly amused with an undercurrent of worry. Ger earlier feelings aren't there anymore, no pain, no heartbreak, non of it. The guy is amused as well. The tallest one is, well she feels dangerous, very, but only if provoked. She's very protective of the others. The other one is, well broken. She has her emotions so locked down I'm not so sure she feels them."

"And underneath that?" I whispered out never taking my eyes from her. "Pain, so much pain, regret, guilt, rage, hatred, all bottled up tightly. The only one that shines through is she is also very protective of the others, she would most definitely give her life for them." My heart broke as he described the girls emotions, as he described the pain my mate was in.

I watched Bella turn her head to the gorgeous woman who was surveying the lot, "shall we?" for the first time I heard a slight accent in her voice. One that matched the girls heavier one. It sounded English, but older "Aye, the office?"

"This way." We all stood there as the usually clumsy human practically prowled through the crowd with the others towards the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Goddess it was so good to be with my family again. We were always strongest when we were all together, our power flowed between us as we headed for the office, me not missing a step. I could feel all eyes on us, I could feel Their eyes on me. We grabbed their schedules disappointed to only share a few classes together. I at least had Ivy with me in art fourth period, a class I shared with Alice and two of the Denali sisters. And last I had gym with Aidan. The only class I shared with Azaria was History first period. A class I also shared with one of them. "Well kitten, looks like it's you and me." She sent me a small smile so unlike her usual smirk and looped our arms together. "well then my dear cousin, let us go listen to this man drone on of things we have lived through." Chuckling a little I led the way, not surprised that Tanya Denali was already seated with most of the class, all eyes went to us, well to Azaria. "Ahh you must be the new students, I'm Mr. Stanson, a pleasure miss-"

"Aye, Azaria sir. Stanson? A British name no? I recognize the accent." He was practically beaming as her own charming accent slipped out. "why yes Azaria it is, and from your accent you are far away from home, we welcome you to Forks."

"Oh you have no idea" She murmured. We took our seats quickly and for once I noticed Tanya's eyes weren't on me, they were on my cousin.

Azaria POV

Goddess this is annoying. Listening to this man drone on and on about things I have actually lived through, the things these go so very wrong. My enhanced hearing caught just about all of the whispers, I could feel the eyes jumping from me and my cousin over and over. I could also feel the gaze that has been burning a hole in the side of my head since I walked in here, she was gorgeous, long strawberry blonde hair curling past her shoulders and down her back, perfect breasts straining under her tight sweater, and here legs were to die for. I noticed her as soon as we pulled into the lot, I noticed them all. But I still couldn't place why they seemed so familiar, why they set my instincts off like non other. Izz had given us a small lesson on the students of Forks high, so I know they were her ex and his family, that alone warranted my hatred, but to this extent? There had to be something else.

I was startled out of my thoughts when the bell rang signaling the end of first period, so I quickly gathered my things before following Izz out. She showed me to my next class, Math, I had it with one Mike Newton, on of her friends who I truly wanted to strangle. He would flash some cocky grin every couple of minutes as he tried to ask me out in different ways, when I gave him nothing his attention changed to my sister. Is she single? What's her type? Is she free Saturday? No, no she isn't little boy.

After two more excruciating long classes I slowly made my way down the hall where my family stood before the cafeteria door. As soon as Aidan opened the door for us the room went quiet as we practically prowled through the crowd to the line. Ugh I can't believe they actually expect us to eat this crap. "It's not all as bad as it looks Kitten." I raised a brow incredulously at her. We made it to a table full of her friends, and Mike without much trouble. I wanted to bitch slap the little punk for the way he stared at my sister, well at her chest. I ate in silence after the introductions ignoring the constant chatter from the cafeteria for twenty minutes before I could no longer force myself to swallow this crap. Aidan was catching up with Izz and Ivy was ignoring Mikes creepy advances as she texted her girlfriend Mia. One of Bella's friends whose name I believe was Jessica leaned over to whisper to my cousin but I could hear it as if it was screamed, "Edward's staring at you again Bella." She let out a little sigh before I followed her gaze across the room. One table sat off alone against the far wall held a group of 8 incredibly beautiful people, 7 of which were shooting glances at our table, at Bella, as they whispered to each other. One held a steady creepy as hell stare without so much as a blink right at her. I tilt my head and try to listen in to their table and furrow my brows when I come up empty, speaking to low for even my own advanced hearing. Then bringing my eyes back to the bed head with a major hard on for my cousin, I take in his unruly bronze hair, his thin wiry frame, his gold eyes that seem to have darkened the longer he stared. I couldn't help but let out a little snort as I whisper only for my family to hear, "and I thought Mike was creepy." Both Aidan and Izz broke out into laughter much to our tables confusion. It was nice to hear again, a small smile lifted my own lips at the noise before looking back to the table. It appeared they were also in the middle of their own laughing fit, what got me was the bed head, he was now glaring right at me with narrowed eyes ad a constipated look on his face. I rose a brow not only in question but also a challenge that I could have sworn her was going to accept until the beautiful blonde from History kicked him under the table with her own glare that would have any sane person running. Her eyes then shot to mine, and her eyes, the most beautiful gold I have ever seen, and even more was the look in them, a look that caused my dead heart to stutter before it began to race. Her lips turned up into a breathtaking smile that lit up her entire face.

The bell rang and I shot up out of my seat at a barely human pace before rushing through the door into the hallway my family looking on concerned. _Goddess I need a drink._ I thought as I finally slowed my pace when I neared the classroom.

Bella POV

I watched as my cousin practically ran from the cafeteria, barely managing to stay at a human pace, but we know Azaria, she wont talk until she wants to. So with a sigh I send Aidan in the right direction before me and Ivy head for art. We reached class shortly before Alice and her cousins Kate and Tanya. I took my seat in the back as Ivy handed her slip to Mrs. Stevenson to sign before she followed me. The three vampires took their seats at the table next to us with a quick glance to us before we were told to free draw. Ivy must have felt how tense I was because she leaned over to whisper in my ear, "are you alright little ice queen?" I let out a little teary chuckle at the nickname I haven't heard in years before placing a kiss on her cheek, "I'm fin V." We drew silently for the rest of class until the bell rang and as I went to rise the quiet subdued voice had me freezing and Ivy tensed next to me. "Bella?" I looked straight into the dark tear filled eyes of Alice Cullen and waited for her to continue, "Can we talk for a minute please?" I let out an unlady like snort "Really? Now you want to talk? Sorry but I'm not on your time anymore Alice." I had to force myself to turn and walk away as to where Ivy was silently watching as she flinched.

I dropped her off at her last class as I headed for the gym to meet Aidan. Changing quickly I meet him out in the gym where just about every girl was drooling over him. For once since I started this school, I didn't trip, I didn't injure anyone on my side or the opposite side as we played volleyball.

I headed for Azaria's car more energized than I have been in a while and definitely in a better mood. My eyes shot to the Cullen's out of habit, and no surprise they were looking at me. Rolling my eyes I sit on the hood of the car and wait for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

I didn't bother looking up from my phone, I had felt him move my way immediately, "what do you want?"

"Bella-"

"Stop." I looked up and into the eyes I once fell in love with, and I felt nothing. "Just tell me what you want, why are you over here? Other than to bug me." His own eyes widened as he thought of something to say before his face turned serious "Bella those new students, they are"

"my family so I suggest you think on your next words."

"Bella I can't read their minds, any of them." he said as if it was the most important thing in the world. I simply rose a brow "and?"

"Bella they could be dangerous if I-"

"You can't read my mind."

"Yes but-"

"But what? That doesn't matter because I don't matter? Cause I was just a toy? Cause-" I stopped dead as I felt a surge of power flow through me, looking towards the doors I see Azaria staring at Edward with what could only be venom. _Shit did she hear that? I never told them what he said._ She clenched her hands over and over as Ivy placed a hand on her shoulder looking just as furious. "Bella?"

"Go away Edward." I snapped without taking my eyes off of them. "Bella-"

"I think it's best you do as she says." I turned at the sound of Aidans voice, his normal goofy smile gone, his own face filled with rage that was so rare on him. "why don't you mind-"

"my own business? Yah real original. My family is my business, SHE is my business." He practically snarled as he stepped into Edwards personal space. I hopped off the car and placed a hand on his chest, the Cullen's and Denali's walking up as well. Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder pushing out his gift I'm sure, even Aidan started to relax before shaking it off with a furrowed brow. "people are staring Aidan" I murmured gesturing to the students surrounding the lot. "he had no right-"

"no he didn't, but I don't care. Aidan, come on, Azaria won't be able to stop." I whispered the last part knowing full well they vampires would still be able to hear. But it got his attention as he took in his sister slowly making her way towards us, Ivy's arm over her shoulder. We ushered her into the car ignoring Edward yelling my name. The sparks started as soon as we left the lot, she fisted her hands in her hair and bent over as flames licked at her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and watched them turn to steam. "Kitten?"

"he-he said that to you?" she ground out. "yes but-"

"But nothing!" she roared "he had no right! You have walked this earth as royalty and some spoiled child-argh!" her eyes slanted, yellow taking over the green as her nails erupted

"Ria!" her sister snapped and she froze completely before taking deep breaths. Her claws subsided and her eyes were now green again. "I- apologize" she panted. "you don't need to apologize." I rubbed soothing circles under her shirt trying to cool her burning skin. She use to have the best control, she use to be the best of us, our entire world knew her name, and I know it killed her everyday as she struggled to remain in control. Aidan pulled into the driveway and Ivy was helping her sister out of the car and onto the couch where she clutched at her sides. "come on sister." She murmured. "I can't- I can't stop!" once more I watched her eyes shift to yellow, her fangs lengthened as she snarled "she should die for that!" Aidan pressed firmly on her shoulder pushing her into the couch as her claws erupted, "come on Ria, is a human insult wort this!" she froze tense as can be, could she tell they weren't? I need to tell them, I need to tell her. how do I tell them that though? My eyes shot back to her at the whimper "no. no I will not lose control over a human!" she growled fighting the change for the next ten minutes crawling in on herself before finally she just collapsed unconscious. We all shared a look as her breathing evened out, Aidan being the first to speak "…is it just me, or was that worse than it has ever been because of a human." I let out my own painful groan, "we need to talk." I whispered. They were confused but followed me out back knowing she would sleep until tomorrow most likely. "what's up Izz?" I took a deep breath as they stood there with their arms crossed, closing my eyes "Edward Cullen. Is not human." when I opened my eyes to meet theirs I was not shocked they were wide as can be. Ivy was the first to recover uncrossing her arms, "what is he then?" I fidgeted around with my hands for a moment "he, and his family, are-vampires." I whispered the last word to the ground knowing they would hear. There were no gasps, no breathing, no noise at all. I looked up and they were still staring at me as if I was going to up and tell them this was some sick joke. When neither spoke up I kept going, "their eyes are gold because they feed on animal blood. I met them when I first moved here and-"

"started dating one?" I went to answer Ivy's accusatory tone when Aidan jumped in "don't be ridiculous Ivy. I'll kill him, he forced to into some sick game Bella, and we will take care of it as soon as Ria is up." I didn't answer him yet, I didn't know how to, I didn't have to as I locked my tear filled eyes on Ivy's anger filled ones, "but it wasn't some game was it Bella. You willingly dated a vampire, _knowing_ he was a vampire!" she almost snarled. Aidan turned wide eyes to me "Bella?" his voice filled with disbelief. My mouth opened and closed, there was nothing I could say to make this right. "you knew, you knew and you _dated_ a fucking _vampire._ Do you have any idea what this is going to do to her! What it's doing to us!"

"yes! That's why I didn't say anything at first. Ivy you have to believe me. You know I would never do anything to hurt you guys on purpose." Tears filled her eyes I knew she wouldn't let fall she was practically shaking from rage, Aidan looked like he had just experienced the worst betrayal, and he did. "why Bella?" I looked down shaking my head "I was curious at first, I didn't know what he was when it started I swear! But…"

"but what!"

"I fell in love with him ok! With them! I had no family but Charlie out here! We never even spoke on the phone! And I fell in love with him. And yes it was stupid and yes he hurt me but I loved him. I loved them all they were my family when I had nothing here!" guilt filled their eyes momentarily before Ivy pushed it away, "you let us come here. You let us walk into the territory of a coven of vampires, the reason we are near extinct! What did you think would happen!"

"I don't know! They never showed anything that would suggest they even know about our kind! They think I am human. I didn't think her beast would react like that!"

"you didn't think at all Bella!" I threw my hands up "your right I didn't! I didn't think of anything but having my family back! I didn't think of anything other than the fact that for the first time in months I could actually smile and not fake it! That I didn't want to die!" tears were now streaming freely down my cheeks as they stood their frozen. "I'm sorry I fell in love with a vampire."

" _vampire!_ " I whipped around at the quiet hiss, there before us stood Azaria wobbling on her feet as she took us in. and then she let out a pained gurgle falling to her knees the door way crushing between her claws. The change was quicker then normal and looked to cause way more pain then usual. I looked up into the red eyes and did not see my cousin anymore. "run." I turned at Ivy's voice and did just that running through the edge of the forest Aidan beside me as the loud crashing behind us got closer, "split up!" I did as she said and took off in one direction, Aidan and Ivy in another, I could still vaguely hear the crashing of her running through the forest so unlike her normal grace. _Shit what did I do!_ I launched my self over logs and branches never stumbling once as I ran almost as fast as I did that night. I closed my eyes briefly and could hear the crashing behind me, she had chosen to follow me. _of course she did, this is your fault._ **Bam!** I rammed into something that felt like a stone I swear a rib cracked as I went tumbling, when I finally came to a stop I looked down into the wide gold eyes of Alice Cullen. "oh no" I murmured. I got off of her quickly glancing around us at the silent forest, to silent. "Bella-"

"sshh" I quieted her pushing her behind me as I scanned the trees for anything. Thankfully she didn't question me more and scanned the trees herself with a furrowed brow. A branch to the left had me spinning around readying my magic. "Alice? Bella? Is everything ok?" I locked eyes with Alice's cousin Tanya for a split second as she walked up to us before I felt true horror, Tanya spun around just in time to see the giant cat launching through the air right at us, her huge fangs dripping venom ready to close down on any of us.

I pulled on my magic as hard and fast as I could, the pain throbbing through my ribs but I wasn't fast enough as a full blown tree rammed into her side sending her sprawling. Both vampires crouched down in front of me growls echoing as the snarling beast shook itself off. Aidan walked out of the trees taking the spot between the shocked vampires and the cat, "can you beat her?" I quietly asked, he looked to me with pain in his eyes and a simple "no." he turned back to her "but I can hold her off." He rolled his neck and she was charging at us, he had thrown branch after branch, rock after rock, but she had already adapted to that and dodged them easily before once more launching into the air at us, we all dove in different directions Tanya about to retaliate "NO!" she turned to me shocked before dodging another swipe "Aidan we need to box her in!" he was confused for a moment before nodding "it won't hold her long."

"it just needs to hold her until we can reach her." I dove to the right as she took a clawed swipe at me her red eyes filled with pain I knew was my cousins, I threw up a wall of ice it slammed into just as Ivy ran into the clearing landing a solid kick into her huge head. She shook it off but it gave me a second to pull up another wall. Aidan finished it off as trees came crashing out of the ground filling the two other walls. I took a deep breath before stumbling back as a claw struck out between two branches. "this won't hold her for long." Ivy spoke not acknowledging the vampires. Tears were once again falling from my eyes "I know." I walked up as close to the make shift cage as I could and saw her pacing back and forth looking for an escape. "Ria." I murmured, she stopped her pacing and walked up to the wall but there was no recognition. The gasps behind me were ignored until Tanya spoke "your cousin?" she walked up behind me, my cousins went to stop her as the growling got louder, but then it stopped. I looked back to Azaria but her eyes were on Tanya's, I watched in disbelief as the red started to fade leaving yellow and then her green. She was shifting back but there appeared to be no pain. It was quick as the beast retracted back into her leaving her bloody, bruised and unconscious. Aidan ripped off his shirt as the walls fell throwing it over her naked form. He picked her up and tensed as Tanya let out a growl before Alice elbowed her. "Bella is there anything we can do?" she asked, not once demanding answers for anything. "no, thank you Alice."

"wait! Where are you taking her?" I turned to Tanya, "home."

And we did just that, surprised as hell when they let us walk away, I could tell my cousins were as well as they were silent. Though I don't know how long until Edward hears about it, if he hears about it. Well it's not like they have a reason not to tell him. We entered the house aware we were going to have to fix the doorway, and explain to my dad what happened. "I'm going to run the bath for her."

"as hot as you can." Ivy murmured "I remember." When I was finished they had already made their way up here, "I ordered a couple of pizza's, she will need to eat." I nodded at her and stepped aside so Aidan could out her into the burning hot water. We sat there in silence for a moment with her before I had to "I'm sorry." I murmured. They turned their eyes from their sister to me. "we know. And we admit they are…different. At least those two. But they are vampires."

"I know, an if you guys want to leave after she wakes up I understand."

"we do not abandon family." I jumped at the scratchy voice from the tub. "Ria! Are you ok?"

An unamused smile lifted her lips, "am I ok? Did I not just try to rip you apart cousin?" I admit I flinched. "no you didn't, your beast did." She hummed before a quiet murmur we weren't supposed to hear "we are one and the same."

"I am so sorry Ria!" I sobbed out. She regarded me for a moment before looking away "did you truly love him? The scrawny one?"

"…I thought I did."

"his…family?"

"…I did." I admitted quietly and she shut her eyes tightly, "they were there, and they let you walk away with me?"

"these aren't the same vampires-"

"they are vampires!" she snapped before taking a deep breath. Ivy took a step forward "what happened Ria?" she looked up at her sister, "I don't know. One second I am watching from the sidelines as it tries to get at you guys, and the next, the next she was there and the beast wasn't."

"she?" my cousin pursed her lips and closed her eyes as a tear rolled down, "the blonde." She murmured as if it pained her to say the name. "Tanya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Azaria POV**

When I woke up next the migraine I had put any hangover to shame, but I was not surprised. The next thing I noticed was the fact that I was not alone in my bed, my sisters arms tightened around me and I would have been happy to drift back into oblivion had it not been for the now blaring alarm clock. My sister slapped the off button but made no move to get up. "V we got to get up" I whispered only for her to crack an eye open "why?"

"uh school." Both of her eyes shot open to look at me "you sure that's a good idea Ria?"

"…we don't have much of a choice sister."

"yes we do, we can stay here."

"Bella will most likely be going to school, I can hear her getting ready. She will not be going to that place alone." I spoke with finality and she let out a sigh before rolling out of bed. "and if you lose it?" I laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment, I could feel her eyes on me so I finally turned to meet them and whispered "I need to know how she did it V." Her blue eyes widened "Ria…" she pursed her lips, "it could have been a gift, but it could have been a fluke, is it really worth the risk? Bella told us last night about that boy's gift, we should just leave."

"we do not abandon family."

"I'm not saying we leave her." With a sigh I rolled out of bed and grabbed some close from the bag I have yet to unpack. "she would not come. And in the off chance it was not a fluke, I need to know. If there is a chance-"

"and if there isn't!? I admit that vampire was different, they didn't need to let us walk away without a fight, but they are still vampires, she is still a vampire!"

"A vampire who tamed my beast with a look! As if it was nothing Ivy! If you wish to leave then do so, I am not going anywhere without an answer." She stared me down with her jaw clenched before shaking her head and storming out the door. With a sigh I made my way to the shower, turning the water as hot as it will go before stepping under the burning spray. Once I was showered and dressed I slowly made my way downstairs where my family were eating breakfast. All but Ivy looked surprised, she looked down right pissed as she ate silently. "kitten?" I rose a brow at Izz, "aye?"

"your uh, your going to school?"

"I am." I uttered grabbing some of the left over pizza from last night, I was honestly shocked there was any left, rarely did I not demolished everything in sight after a change. "…is that a good idea?" I went to answer my brother when Ivy beat me to it with a "no." I rolled my eyes but Bella spoke up "why then?"

"I need answers, and blondie is going to give them to me." I stated, "Avaria, I did inform you of Edwards gift, he can read minds."

"he can't read ours."

"no, but he can read his families."

"you said they could hide their thoughts from him?"

"yes, I also said they had no reason to." I hummed in answer taking another bite. "I did some research before bed." My sister snorted "that book you were reading? It was written centuries ago sister."

"old information does not mean dead information, sister. My point is it mentioned this, animal diet you spoke of."

"…and?"

"and, it turns out while you may be right with the whole humanity nonsense, it also makes them weaker." Her eyes narrowed "your point?"

"my point my dear cousin, is they are just as flammable. And we are going to be late." I finished off the last bite and grabbed my bag heading to the car expecting them to follow.

When we pulled into the lot Aidan parked as far away from the vampires as possible and I don't blame him, as soon as I stepped out Ivy wrapped her arms around my waist from behind, I leaned into her as I took deep breaths. The sight of that little bitch was enough to have the beast clawing at the cage, I clenched my hands over and over as I met his glare head on. And then he broke eye contact as the blonde, Tanya slapped the back of his head with a growl even I heard. My eyes landed on her and I sank back into my sister, I could still feel the beast pacing, but it was quiet for now. My family shared shocked looks as I tried to control my heart rate. "Ria…do you want me to find out?" I met my cousin's eyes with my own wide ones, and I know she saw my gratitude. I had a plan when I left the house, I had a fucking plan. I was going to demand answers from the blonde, demand to know how she did it, how she managed to tame something that I have feared for almost 3 centuries, something even Vampires feared. Something that gave me nightmares almost every night, and now, now it was not the beast I feared so. She nodded her head before tuning and walking right up to the vampires as if she feared nothing. It was that little prick who spoke up "Bella-"

"shut up." She never spared him a glance and all of their eyes widened as she turn to the smallest of them "I need to talk to you." The little vampire's eyes shot to Edward as he dared her to say yes, Bella had told me about how they ignored her and from the looks it was thanks to that child. The little one licked her lips testing Bella's patience "yes or no Alice, it isn't that hard."

"Bella I think it's best if-"

"I don't care what you think Edward, while I know you seem to think you're the coven leader you are sadly mistaken. Times up Allie, I'll get my answers elsewhere." She went to turn to, Tanya when Alice spoke up "No wait! Yes we can talk."

"Alice!" the little boy growled but she ignored it "on the way to class?" Bella nodded her head and gestured for her to go first, with one last look at me she walked off after her. when I brought my eyes back to the Vampires they were all looking after Bella and the little one, all but the blonde, her eyes were on me, she sent me a small smile before her eyes landed on my sisters hands around me, a small frown formed before she walked off into the building. I shook my head with a groan about to make my own way to class when my sister held out a coffee in front of me. I leaned back so I could kiss my lifesavers cheek, "thanks V."

"mhmm. Come on were going to be late." I did as she said and made my way to class hoping Bella got some answers. I was not surprised Tanya was already in her seat, her eyes on me as I walked in. I took my seat looking at Bella's empty one, I swear if that little vampire tried anything- "good morning Azaria." My head shot to the left, I simply blinked at her "we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Tanya Denali." My eyes narrowed "I know who you are." I took my attention away from her lips as they turned down and looked to my cousin as she took her seat scribbling on some paper before sliding it to me _she has no gift._ My eyes shot back to her not surprised she was still staring, she rose a brow in question. I crumpled the paper in my hand with a growl before facing the front as the teacher started the class.

I sat through the entire class pissed off and confused, and I refused to look over at her because every time I did it calmed me down, and that confused and pissed me off even more. I didn't hear a word the teacher said, not that it would matter, the materiel hasn't exactly changed that much. When the bell rang I stomped my way out of the room as Bella followed, "Ria-"

"she has to be lying!" I spun around to face Bella in the hall, she sighed before turning my back around and looping her arm with mine. She led me towards my next class "I don't think she is lying. Alice seemed pretty certain she doesn't have a gift. But-"

"But?"

"but she was keeping something from me."

"I knew it!"

"relax Ria, she told me as much."

"…she told you she was keeping something from you?"

"she told me it wasn't her place to say. That you should speak with Tanya. But she was adamant that she has no gift."

"ugh. The mind reader?" I asked changing the subject "knows nothing." I rose a brow "they have kept their thoughts from him?"

"he reads surface thoughts, she said all they have to do is keep their mind on other things."

"…and they have?"

"so it would seem."

"did the little one pressure you for answers? Try anything?"

"No Ria, she obviously asked but respected my decision not to answer." I frowned not liking this, what as their motive in keeping to themselves? She dropped me off at my next class and the rest of them went by in a blur, I was starving by the time lunch rolled around. I met my family in front of the doors and we headed for the line. I grabbed the most edible thing I could find and paid before I was dragged back to the table Mike sat at. I tried to stay focused on my food, Ivy was on her phone, Aidan was flirting with Jessica and Bella was staring at me. I put my pizza down with a sigh ignoring Mikes constant chattering "something on your mind cousin?" She simply shook her head, I chanced a quick look at the table across the room and big shocker, the creeper had his eyes on Bella. There was an open bottle of water in front of him I know he wouldn't touch as he spun the cap in his hands, his entire attention on the back of my cousin's head. His eyes shot to me, his glare full force and I couldn't contain my smirk as the bottle fell into his lap soaking his pants in water before he knew what was going on, all with the twitch of a finger. He gained a lot of attention as his chair screeched back, the rest of his table looked like they didn't know if they should be worried or laugh. The big guy made a decision and let out a booming laugh, soon followed by the rest of his table. He shot me one last wide eyed look before storming out of the cafeteria. Bella met my eyes "your ex-boyfriend is quite clumsy Isabella." She sent me a smirk but her eyes were worried, "was that wise?" She asked and once again my sister answered as she pinched the bridge of her nose "no." I shrugged it off to amused to care. My attention was brought back to the table at what had to be the most beautiful laugh u have ever heard. One of the other blondes leaned over to say something to her and then her eyes met mine, her smile was breathtaking was my only thought before I caught myself, shaking the thoughts away, for once I wanted to hear the constant growl from the beast as I seemed trapped by this vampire.

When the bell rang I decided against my last classes, I handed my sister the keys and told her not to worry as I took off for the trees that surrounded the school. I hopped up into one of the trees, and it didn't take long for her to follow like I thought she would. Strawberry blonde curls came into view as she looked around, what did she expect to find though? She took a couple of breaths and let out a frustrated growl when she couldn't catch my scent, it was already long gone in the wind, with a little help obviously. I landed silently behind her as she ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head and turned to head back to class and I took my chance, my hand was around her throat as her back slammed into the tree behind her. The beast roared in defiance as I snarled in her face, my eyes no longer human. "Azaria!" she choked out only for my hand to tighten as I once again fought for control. "I want answers." I ground out, she blinked, her eyes pained and confused but she nodded. I released her but pulled on my magic just in case. "how did you do it? How do you do it!" I yelled, my patience already lost as I stared at the woman, no the vampire, the vampire who did what I have tried centuries to do, with a look! She clutched at her throat as she sank into the tree, "do what?" I snarled "don't play games with me vampire! I want to know how you did it!" her eyes darkened "I don't know what you're talking about! What did I do! What am I doing?!" I flashed over to her and slammed my hands into to the tree on each side of her head, my words a mere whisper "make me not want to kill you." Her eyes softened at the pain in my voice that I just couldn't hide.

She looked like she was going to say something before her eyes shot behind me, her arms wrapped around my waist and I was about to bitch slap the fuck out of her for it when she twisted us to the side so she was covering me as the tree she was leaning on exploded. I looked over her shoulder the same time she did, her eyes pitch black and a continuous growl leaving her as the vampire pulls his hands out of the tree trunk. He took a step towards us only to stop as her growl got louder, her arms tightened around me as I started to shake, though it was not fear but the beast was trying to break free. My own growl began to build again, his own black eyes met mine as he leapt for us. And then he was flying backwards as a block of ice slammed into him. He tumbled a few yards before jumping to his feet looking shocked as hell, I follow his line of sight and my eyes land on Bell standing there with my siblings on each side of her, and man did she look pissed. Next to her stood the pixie like vampire and my sisters all also looking pissed off at the prick. "Bella-" the look on her face silenced him, it was a snarl even my beast would be proud of. I felt the surge of power and knew thy were all tugging on their magic ready to move in a second. "Ria?" my sister asked but never took her eyes from him. "I'm fine." I uttered and tried to stand up but the vampires arms tightened around me her growl still echoing towards the boy. Yet my beast never flinched, it didn't struggle, it barely moved at all. "Tanya?" one of the Vampires by Bella uttered and she slowly loosened her arms so she could stand up and pull me with her, but she made sure to stay between me and him. "Bella she was attacking Tanya!" her eyes shot to me as they walked up to us "well, I mean technically. But I wouldn't call it attacking per say." The other vampires shot me wary glances at that but my attention was on the small chuckle from Tanya, her eyes were lightening up. "not like it was the first time." She murmured. "technically that wasn't me." She rose an amused brow, her eyes dancing with mirth and for a second I got lost in them until shaking my head and stepping back out of her arms. "Bella she's dangerous! She had Tanya pinned to a tree."

"and you thought slamming into the tree where her head was not seconds ago was going to help her?" He stuttered for a reply as the other vampires growled at him before he demanded "what are you?! And what have you done to my Bella!?" I didn't get to answer before Bella's laughter rang out through the trees "are you fucking kidding me? Or are you simply that stupid?" she asked him with a sneer so unlike her even he stared at her in shock "B-Bella-"

"last I checked I was not yours. Last I checked you told me I was nothing more than a toy to keep yourself and your family occupied. Last I checked you said you never loved me. I am not your Bella Edward." The little vampire was practically vibrating with rage as she stared her "brother" down, looking ready to launch herself at the vampire that had feet on her height. "you. told. her. what?" He ignored his sister and took a step towards Bella, I tensed immediately, his face took on a look as if he was about to scold a child. He never got the chance though as the sound of thunder echoed through the trees, the little vampire Alice was no longer next to Bella but had flashed over to boy and nearly knocked his head off. He slammed into the ground with her standing over him ready to strike again when Bella spoke up, her voice surprisingly soft when speaking to her "Alice." The girl stopped but still stood over his shocked form taking deep breaths. "Alice look at me." She turned her own black eyes to Bella and I tensed immediately. She took a couple of deep breaths and slowly made her way back towards Bella, her words were whispered but I heard perfectly, "he lied Bella, none of us thought that. Except maybe him." Bella frowned but otherwise never responded, she turned back to Edward with "If you so much as even think of attacking my cousin again-"

"Bella I-"

"I will let her tear you limb from limb!"

"let me?" I murmured more to myself then anyone else, no one tells me what I can and can't do. But she silenced even me with a look, not that it mattered my sisters patience had already reached it's limit, "Enough, let's just finish this and be done with it." I turned to her well aware Bella tensed with the vampires as Ivy pulled hard on her magic "No, I have not gotten my answers." Her eyes softened as they turned to me but her expression remained hard, "and if you don't like the answer?" Which is ridiculous, I had been spending centuries trying to control the beast, and this vampire knew how. "I need to know V." I murmured to which she let out a sigh, then turning her attention to the whiny little boy she held out her palm with a "fuck it", before anyone could move he was feet above the ground with his back against a tree and she never had to move a step towards him. "I am only going to say this once child, I don't do second chances. You so much as twitch in her direction again I will end you." For emphasis she closed her fist and the sound of his screams echoed through the trees as his body began to fold in on itself cracking in certain places before she released him to fall to the ground in a limp pile. What surprised me was not a single vampire flashed over to help him.

I tensed when I felt Tanya's had on my lower back urging me towards Bella and the other vampires, but she didn't seem to catch the glare on my sisters face at the action until I stepped into my sisters arms and tried to ignore the quiet whimper from the vampire, wondering why it caused a painful stab through my heart.


End file.
